In general, batteries used for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), and a home or industry, that is, secondary batteries are high in application easiness depending on a product group and have electrical characteristics such as high energy density, and the like.
The secondary batteries have attracted public attention as a new energy source for friendly-environment and improved energy efficiency in that no by-product is generated depending on use of energy in addition to a primary advantage of remarkably reducing use of fossil fuel.
In this case, when multiple secondary batteries alternately perform charging and discharging, the multiple secondary batteries need to be managed so that the batteries maintain an appropriate operating state and performance by efficiently controlling the charging and discharging of the secondary batteries.
To this end, a battery management system (BMS) that manages a state and a performance of the battery is provided. The BMS measures current, voltage, a temperature, and the like of the battery to estimate a state of charging (SOC) of the battery based on the measured current, voltage, temperature, and the like and controls the SOC so that fuel consumption efficiency is highest. The SOC of the battery that performs the charging and discharging needs to be accurately measured in order to accurately control the SOC.
Meanwhile, since the battery management system in the related art cannot be standardized, data between the application modules used in the battery management system in the related art are complicatedly combined. As a result, there are problems in that there is high data dependency among one or more application modules such that data related with a specific application module exists in another application module and independency among the application modules is not ensured.
For example, when data including voltage and current is transmitted from an application module A to an application module B, the application module B performs a function of calculating the SOC through the voltage and the current.
In this case, if an application module C may measure the SOC by not the voltage but only the current, when the application module A transfers the existing data (including both voltage and current) to the application module C, the application module C may not process the voltage transmitted from the application module A and thus may not exactly perform the SOC calculating function.
Further, in an AUTomotive System Architecture (AUTOSAR) meaning an automotive standard software architecture, in the related art, an AUTOSAR Compliant software module cannot be simultaneously applied to application layers of an opened AUTOSAR and a non-opened AUTOSAR (NON-AUTOSAR), and as a result, there is inconvenience that the AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module should be individually developed according to the opened AUTOSAR and the non-opened AUTOSAR.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems of the existing battery management system which is not standardized as described above, the present inventor has invented an application module data control apparatus and a data control method thereof which relay sharing of data to be shared among one or more application modules that perform functions of a battery management system in the middle to remove data dependency of one or more respective application modules.